Musas Nocturnas (ONE SHOTS)
by Rinnu
Summary: Recopilación de pequeñas historias en AU que me surgen por la noche.
1. In Memorian

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

* * *

**IN MEMORIAN  
**

_**(En Memoria)**_

Estaba frente aquella piedra de mármol con letras y números gravados en dorado, deposito una rosa pues sabía que eran sus favoritas, leyó la inscripción que familiares y amigos más cercanos acordaron y no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable, tal vez si hubiera estado a su lado las cosas se hubiesen dado de diferente manera, pero el destino no lo había querido así.

Recordaba los buenos días que habían vivido juntos, cuando se conocieron en la universidad de Tokio, el día que se hicieron novios y lo mucho que decían amarse. Pero sobre todo recordaba el día en que ella lo dejo por alguien a quien conoció en un bar, le dijo que él le ofrecía lo que él no podría darle en mucho tiempo o tal vez nunca, intento por todos los medios convencerla de que él podría sobresalir que no le dejara, pero ella no acepto y poco después se caso, a pesar de eso seguía intentando ser alguien digno de ella, pero si el obtenía un logro que él consideraba bueno, el otro obtenía algo mucho mejor.

Paso el tiempo y seguía luchando por poder estar a la altura de aquel sujeto que le había arrebatado el amor de su vida, un día recibió la noticia de que esperaban a su primer hijo, fue cuando decidió pasar un tiempo su pueblo natal en Nagoya. Su madre por supuesto le recibió con los brazos abiertos, nunca trato de meterse en su vida, confiaba que llegando el momento confiaría en ella y se desahogaría. Se encerró en su tristeza de la cual jamás espero salir, la chica a quien había entregado su corazón y ya habían comenzado a planear una vida juntos, ahora vivía felizmente junto a otro y estaban formando una familia, la familia que él siempre anhelo.

Todos los días se iba a las cantinas para ahogar sus penas, su madre estaba muy preocupada por él, pero él solo quería olvidar, quería no sentir su alma y corazón partirse en miles de pedazos. Cierto día de Noviembre se embriago tanto que no supo llegar a su casa, camino lago rato y fue a parar a un acantilado, estuvo a punto de caer, miro las piedras que se habían desprendido del risco perderse en las olas que rompían y el mar se encontraba agitado, sentía el viento jalarle como incitándolo a dar un paso más y así acabar con su sufrimiento.

Comenzó una gran tormenta y lo decidió, ya no quería seguir recordándola ni quería que su madre lo viera en aquel estado, con suerte el mar se encargaría de desaparecer su cuerpo. Avanzo esperando la inminente caída, pero nunca llegó, miró hacia abajo y luego arriba, alguien le sostenía del brazo, el agua de lluvia y sus lagrimas no le permitían ver bien, pero en un momento de claridad, vio unos ojos cafés y melena negra, ¡Era Ella!, había venido por él, pero el viento soplo de nuevo y esos ojos cafés eran ahora chocolates, tenía lagrimas en los ojos y se aferraba a una rama para no caer los dos juntos al precipicio. Miro las olas romper bajo él y cerró los ojos.

Al volverlos a abrir estaba en su cama, tal vez todo aquello había sido producto de su imaginación, dirigió su mirada a su lado derecho y su madre le miraba preocupada, se notaba que estuvo llorando por un largo rato, si no es que toda la noche. Se enderezo dispuesto a disculparse y fue cuando la vio, una joven de ojos chocolate y cabello azabache ondulado, estaba también en la habitación, sentada junto a la ventana; su madre le dijo que era amiga de un conocido y al no saber nada de él todos la ayudaron a buscarlo, incluso ella, quien había sido quien le encontró y al verlo parado junto al acantilado corrió a salvarle la vida, la miro mejor y ella no le dirigía la mirada, sus brazos y piernas estaban raspados, se levanto para darle las gracias pero en el momento en que sus manos y ojos hicieron contacto el corazón de él se lleno de una paz inmensa, desde ese día no se separaron y ella logró lo que pensó imposible, sano poco a poco su corazón.

Al estar el invierno por terminar se dio cuenta que ya no sentía más rencor hacia su antiguo amor y ahora aquella chica que lo trajo de nuevo a la vida ocupaba su corazón, ese mismo día le propuso matrimonio y ella acepto, las dos familias estaban inmensas en una gran felicidad, acordaron que se casarían cuando las _sakuras_ florecieran. El día de su boda le escribió a su antiguo amor para decirle que ahora él también era feliz y le deseaba lo mejor.

Dos años casi habían pasado de aquella carta, ellos esperaban a su primer bebe. Por cuestiones de trabajo de él fueron a Tokio, obviamente fue con su esposa, ella estaba en las últimas semanas se embarazo y por nada del mundo la dejaría sola. Fue al llegar y encontrarse con antiguos conocidos que supo que la chica a la que amo había muerto, había perdido a su hijo y su esposo la dejo por alguien más joven. Ella decidió irse de viaje para tratar de encontrar un nuevo amor, pero al final regreso y cayó en la depresión al darse cuenta del error que había cometido con él. Al final su corazón se canso de tanto llorar y de amarse se olvido, un día se durmió para dejar ya de llorar y se marcho para encontrar la sonrisa que perdió.

Y ahí estaba pidiéndole perdón si no le había ayudado a vivir, pero ahora tenía un nuevo amor y ella era todo, todo lo que él era.

"IN MEMORIAN de una gran hija y amiga, que aún le quedaba tanto por andar, ella decidió volar, ahora es brisa ahora es paz, ahora tiene un nuevo hogar. La Eternidad."

Leyó de nuevo aquellas palabras gravadas.

− Descansa en paz Kikyou.− susurro, el viento cálido del verano soplo y regreso al coche donde su esposa le esperaba.

− ¿Todo bien?− le pregunto al verlo subir a al coche y quedarse callado un rato, ella sabía lo que había pasado con aquella mujer y lo último que quería era verlo triste. Él le volteo a ver, puso su mano en el vientre de ella y su bebe se movió.

− Todo bien.− contesto con una sonrisa y la beso en los labios, en definitiva ahora Todo Estaba Bien.

**...**

**Inspirada en la canción de Mägo de Oz "In Memorian" **

**03/05/2013**


	2. La

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

* * *

**La**

Estaba en la sala recostado en el sofá viendo un programa infantil con su hijo acostado sobre él, su pequeño cachorro, como él le llamaba, ya tenía un año y ya comia más cosas solidas, le encantaban los plátanos, melocotones, duraznos, la sandía, el pollo, el chocolate y la gelatina, también ya daba sus primeros pasos y decía alguna que otra palabrilla.

Ese día él se estaba encargando de su bebé totalmente, pues su esposa aun dormía, había estado con gripa y no quería contagiar a su bebé, pero su hijo no entendía que su madre estaba cansada y la llamaba a cada rato.

−Ma... ma.

−Está durmiendo.− le repitió por millonésima vez.

−¡Ma!− ahora grito tratando de levantarse del pecho de su padre.

−Dejemos que duerma, está enferma.

−Pa, ma.− pidió ahora con ojitos suplicantes y respiro resignado.

−Te llevo para que la veas, luego nos salimos.− se levanto con su hijo y fueron a la recamara.− Esta dormida.− se sentó junto a ella, toco su frente para ver si tenía fiebre, pero estaba bien.

−Ma, ma, ma.− su hijo comenzó a llamarla.

−¡Shh! No hay que despertarla ¿recuerdas?

−Hikaru.− susurro su esposa, que al escuchar a su hijo se despertó.

−Lo siento, quería verte.− le hizo saber Inuyasha.

−Yo también, pero no quiero enfermarlo.− tomo una de las manitas de su hijo.

−Maaa.− si inclino para ir con ella, pero su padre lo detuvo.

−Cuando me sienta mejor pasaré todo un día contigo.

−Dejemos que duerma, al rato venimos de nuevo. Dale un beso.− su cachorro se inclino y beso a su madre en la frente.

−Cualquier cosa me llamas ¿sí Kag?

−Claro.

Salieron de la recamara y se lo llevo a jugar con sus juguetes a la sala, por el resto de la mañana su hijo ya no le molesto con querer ver su madre, al parecer había entendido que ella necesitaba descansar. Llegada la tarde lo puso en su andadera y fue hacer la comida, un caldo estaría bien y eso ayudaría a que su esposa se aliviara pronto.

Escuchaba desde la cocina a su cachorro ir de un lado a otro y reír al jugar con su perro, estaba terminando de cortar los vegetales cuando escucho golpes en la puerta de la cocina.

−¿Vienes ayudarme?− le pregunto al verlo afuera de la cocina y lo saco de la andadera al verlo levantar sus bracitos.− Eres como un Tsunami ¿sabías?− le dijo al ver que en la sala sus juguetes estaban por todas partes.− Deja termino esto y ya voy contigo.− trato de ponerlo de nuevo en la andadera pero encogía sus piernitas.− Anda, solo un rato más, ya casi termino.− intento de nuevo pero hizo lo mismo.− No sé como tu madre hace la comida contigo dando lata.− estaba debatiéndose en qué hacer cuando Colmillo, su perro, ladro y se paro junto a la silla para bebe.− ¿Te pone allí?− sentó a su hijo y este se quedo quieto.− Gracias Colmillo.

Ya casi estaba el caldo, ahora hacer las papillas para su cachorro. Estaba por moler el pollo cuando su hijo comenzó hacer ruidos con la boca como cuando ya tenía hambre.

−Ya voy, no seas desesperado.

−Pa, pa, pa.− decía una y otra vez a la vez que saltaba en su asiento.

−Toma, muerde esta zanahoria y no te muevas así, te puedes caer.− su hijo tomo la barita de zanahoria y la comenzó a chupar.

Cuando por fin logro terminar, se sirvió un poco del caldo y a Hikaru sus papillas, pero no las quería comer, normalmente apenas si le ponía su comida frente a él y ya quería comer, ahora solo se le quedaba viendo a su platito.

−Vamos come, sabe bueno.− probo un poco y no sabía mal, no entendía porque no quería si tenía hambre.− Lo vez, ahora tu.− pero no abría su boca y tenía el gesto fruncido, intento darle de nuevo de comer pero ahora cruzo sus brazos y saco la comida de la boca.

−¿Qué es lo que quieres?− no entendía que tenía.

−La.

−¿Qué es "La"?− pregunto extrañado.

−Laaa.− repitió ahora más fuerte.

−Anda come, se va a enfriar.− pero ahora su cachorro apretó su boca.− Pues si no tienes hambre yo si.− tomo su plato y comenzó a comer.

−Laaa.− dijo ahora con desesperación.

−No sé que es "La".− le contesto estresado y su cachorro hizo un puchero.− No, no, no Hikaru no llores.− empezó a decir cuando los ojitos miel de su hijo se llenaron de lagrimas.− No llores no me enoje, vamos señálame que quieres.− le decía pero su hijo no hacía más que mirarlo con ojos llorosos.− ¿Quieres durazno? ¿Galletas? ¿Tienes sed?.− preguntaba pero seguía teniendo la misma expresión.

La, la, la ¿Qué rayos era "La"?, pensaba una y otra vez.

−¿He LA do? ¿Choco LA te? ¿PLA tano? ¿No?− tomo otra cucharada de su caldo y ya estaba frío.− Lo tengo que calentar de nuevo, ya se enfrío mi Ramen.

−La, la, la.− volvió a repetir ahora más enérgicamente.

−Deja caliento el Ramen y sigo averiguando que quieres.− metió el plato al microondas y miraba por todos lado tratando de ver que era "la".

−La, la, la.− escucho decir de nuevo "la, la, la" ya no lo había dicho desde que se enojo hasta que...

−Ramen.

−¡La!− decía ahora feliz y golpeaba sus manitas.

−¿Quieres Ramen?

−¡La, la, la!− repetía feliz, al fin su padre le había entendido.

−¿Puedes comerlo?− no estaba seguro de si darle o no.

−Dale un poco.

−¿Cuanto llevas allí?− pregunto a su esposa que estaba en la entrada de la cocina.

−Poco, fui al baño y al salir lo escuche.− termino de entrar y se sentó junto a su hijo.

−¿Ya sabías que era "La"?

−¿La?− le miro extrañada.

−Sí, no paraba de decirlo porque quería Ramen.

−Nunca lo había hecho conmigo. Escuche cuando preguntabas si lo podía comer.

−¡Ma! La.− le dijo ahora a su madre.

−Si amor, papá te dará un poco. Hasta en eso se te parece.− comento divertida, al encontrar otra similitud aparte de la física con su esposo.

−¿Quieres a comer?

−Sí.

−¿Cómo te sientes?− pregunto al servirle a su esposa y sentarse al otro lado de su cachorro.

−Ya mejor y con tu comida me terminare de curar.− ante el comentario él se sonrojo.

Comieron los tres y les sorprendió que su cachorro terminara con su Ramen y quisiera más, Inuyasha le dio solo un poco más pues temía que le doliera su pancita más tarde. Terminando de comer fueron a la sala a ver la televisión y su bebe se quedo dormido casi al instante sobre el pecho de su padre.

−¿Ya se durmió?− pregunto al no poder verlo bien.

−Sí, es tu viva imagen.− le dijo al acariciar los cabellitos negros de su bebe.

−No es verdad, también se parece a ti.

−¿En verdad?

−Se enoja como tú.− comento divertido.

−Baka.− desvió su mirada y cruzo los brazos.

−¿Lo ves?.− con su mano libre la acerco más a él.− Y tiene tu sonrisa.− agregó al besarla.− Los amo tanto.

−Yo también.

Se quedaron otro rato en la sala y cuando el sueño le estaba venciendo le llamo a su esposa.

−Kag, vamos a la cama ¿Kag?.− ella no le contesto, se había dormido.

Su cachorro dormía sobre su lado derecho y su esposa al izquierdo recargada, así que subió sus pies a la mesa de centro, apago la televisión y se dispuso a dormir, no era una posición muy cómoda pero ellos parecían estar cómodos y no los molestaría.

Y así después de un largo día los tres durmieron juntos, no sabía que más cosas pasaría al lado de su cachorro, pero quería vivirlas junto a su esposa.

**...**

**Otra pequeña historia, espero les gustará.**

**04/05/2013**


	3. Campamento

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

* * *

**"Campamento"**

Se levanto temprano para hacer el desayuno y preparar todo, tenía planeado ir a la playa para un día de campo, aprovecharía ese día que había pedido libre y que su esposa estaba de vacaciones, quería dedicarle por completo ese día a su familia, en ese mes estaba lleno de trabajo y no había pasado con ellos el tiempo deseado.

Ya todo estaba listo, tenía la comida en una canasta, una manta, la sombrilla y algunos juguetes para su hijo. Entonces fue a su recamara donde dormían su esposa e hijo.

− Kagome despierta.− se acostó junto a ella para despertarla como solo él sabía, con besos y caricias.

− Otro rato.− pidió al acurrucarse en el pecho de su esposo.

− Les tengo una sorpresa.

− ¿Qué es?− contesto con un bostezo.

− Iremos de día de campo, ya tengo todo listo. Vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde.

− Primero me baño.− le dijo al levantarse e ir al baño.

− Voy a alistar a Hikaru.

Se dirigió a la cunita que estaba en la habitación y vio a su pequeño que aun dormía, así parecía un ángel, pero en cuanto despertaba era un demonio. Lo tomo con cuidado y lo dejo en la cama, comenzó a cambiarlo con mucho cuidado temía lastimarlo, a pesar de ya tener un año cuatro meses aun le parecía muy frágil, al terminar de cambiarle le sorprendió que no se despertará.

− Le daré de comer antes de irnos.− le dijo su esposa al salir del baño envuelta en una toalla.

− Deja que duerma, iremos en coche.

− ¿A dónde iremos?− ella pensaba que solo irían al parque de enfrente.

− A la playa, a este niño le hace falta sol.− bromeo con el color tan claro de piel de su hijo.

Ya tenía todo en el coche, solo faltaban su esposa e hijo, fue a la recamara por ellos y al entrar su bebe ya está despierto, estaba parado en su cuna sujetándose de los barrotes.

− Hola Hikaru, hasta que despiertas dormilón.− el niño le extendió sus brazos y él lo cargo.− Iremos a pasear.

− Papa.− le llamo como queriendo saber a dónde.

− Iremos a la playa.

− Maag.− dijo al saber del lugar a donde iban, en una ocasión ya habían ido y le había gustado mucho.

− Si cachorro, al mar.− lo alzo sobre su cabeza, su hijo extendió sus brazos y piernas como si volara.

− Maag.− exclamo feliz.

− Ya le dijiste.

− Sí, sabes que le gusta.

− Mama.− llamo el niño a su madre al verla entrar a la recamara.

− Ven pequeño, papá va a manejar.− su esposo le paso a su hijo y fueron a la cochera.

Cuando estaba Kagome sujetando a su hijo a la silla de bebe, se escucho un trueno, de inmediato se asomaron a la calle y vieron el cielo lleno de nubes grises.

− Se suponía que estaría despejado.− dijo frustrado.

− Pa, pa ¡Paa!− le grito su hijo desde del coche.

− Voy a sacarlo del coche.− le dijo a su esposo.− Vamos a dentro tesoro.− dijo a su hijo al quitarlo de su silla, su hijo no entendía nada, se suponía que se iban al mar.

− Paapaa.− llamo a su padre al ver que no se iban.

− ¿Qué cachorro?

− Maag.− pidió con ojitos llorosos.− Maaag.

− No podemos ir está lloviendo.

− Maag.− repitió ahora ya llorando.

− Otro día.− se sentía tan enojado, había planeado ese día desde hacía días, el estado del clima decía que esa semana sería soleada y lo había sido ¿Por qué ahora tenía que llover? Lo peor era que su cachorro seguramente pensaba que lo había engañado.

− Inu, no es tu culpa.− trato de calmarlo su esposa.

− Hace mucho que no paso el suficiente tiempo con ustedes.− dijo al recordar que había estado entrando temprano al trabajo y saliendo ya tarde del. En otras palabras, se iba y regresaba cuando su hijo dormía.

− Podemos hacer algo aquí.

− Paaa, maag.− volvió a pedir su hijo.

− Mejor no le hubiese dicho.

− Es normal te emocionaste.− ella presentía como se sentía, Inuyasha idolatraba a su hijo y lo menos que quería era defraudarlo.

− Maag maag.

− Otro día Hikaru, está lloviendo.− fue ahora ella quien lo trato de calmar.

− Hay que desayunar, iré por las cosas al coche.

− Mama maag.− pidió a su madre, al ver que su padre no hacia nada.

− No pongamos más triste a papá, sabes algo, tengo una idea que te gustará también, quédate quietecito aquí ¿sí?− le pidió al dejarlo en su corralito.

− Está enojado ¿verdad?− pregunto a su esposa al ver a su hijo con sus bracitos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente.

− Cálmate, sabes que es muy susceptible, si te enojas pensará que te enojaste con él.

− Perdón, pero me frustra.

− Acampemos.

− No podemos salir.− ¿acaso su esposa le tomaba el pelo?

− Aquí adentro, apaguemos todo, su lámpara serán las estrellas.

− Puede funcionar, voy por sabanas y cosas para la carpa.− dijo eso subió emocionado las escaleras.

Inuyasha estaba en la habitación de su hijo acomodado unas sillas y cubriéndolas con algunas sabanas cuando entro su esposa con hijo en brazos. El niño lo miro fijamente, aun se notaba que estaba enojado, solo esperaba que con esto se le pasará.

− ¿Quieres ayudarme?− pregunto al acercarse y ahora él cargarlo.

− Te lo dejo voy por la comida.

− Sí. Anda ayúdame, sostén esto.− le pido al darle unas pinzas de ropa y ponerlo en el piso junto a él.

A los pocos minutos ya tenían una carpa improvisada con futones, cojines y sabanas. Kagome llevo la comida aun en la canasta y puso una manta en el suelo, colocando la comida sobre está, en cuanto ella termino los tres se pusieron a comer. Jugaron a las escondidas, al caballito, a los samuráis, hicieron pintura, con todo eso el tiempo paso volando, a su hijo ya se le había olvidado el mar o se había conformado con lo que sus padres hicieron para él.

Cuando anocheció los tres se fueron a bañar, apagaron la luz del baño y solo se iluminaba por algunas velas. Lo bueno es que tenían una tina grande si no serían un caos que los tres cupieran en ella.

− ¿Te gusta Hika?− pregunto su madre a su bebe, él comenzó a chapotear en el agua en señal que sí.

A su hijo le encantaba estar en el agua, hacia burbujas con su boca, jugaba con sus juguetes para la hora del baño, un pulpito, un pez, una rana, una estrella de mar y su patito.

− ¿No crees que necesita un hermanito?− pregunto de pronto Inuyasha que estaba detrás de su esposa.

− Yo creo que así está bien.

− ¡Qué!− ¿su Kagome había dicho eso?

− Mira lo feliz que es.

− Sí, pero... pero necesitará alguien con quien jugar.− trato de convencerla.

− Tiene a sus primos.

− Pero...

− Además uno te cuesta trabajo ¿crees poder con otro? Imagina que fuera niña, pobrecilla su padre no la dejaría ni a luz ni sombra.

− Pero yo... yo...− lo de la niña era verdad ¡pero él quería otro hijo! no importaba que fuera.

− Es broma.− dijo riéndose, le gustaba hacerle ese tipo de cosas.− Tu dime cuando lo encargamos.− volteo a verlo pues estaba sentada entre sus piernas.

− Lo más pronto posible.− la acerco más a él y la beso.

− Inuyasha.− le "regaño" al notar que su esposo hablaba en serio con lo de encargar al bebe lo más pronto posible.

− Tú tienes la culpa, eres demasiado provocativa.

− Paaa, maaa.− se separaron al escuchar a su hijo.

− ¿Qué pasa?− pregunto al voltearse de nuevo hacia su hijo y en cuanto lo hizo este succiono uno de los pechos de su madre.− Tenías ya hambre ¿verdad?− lo acomodo mejor y el niño no perdió tiempo para alimentarse.

− ¿No pudiste esperarte a salir de la tina?− pregunto su padre.

− Igual de desesperados.

Una vez que se terminaron de bañar, Kagome le puso su mameluco de panda a su bebe, le encantaba como se veía con el.

− Eres tan Kawaii Hika.− dijo mientras quedaban nariz con nariz y su hijo se reía, le gustaba ser mimado por su madre.

− Me voy a poner celoso.

− Míralo es tan guapo.− lo cargo y se lo paso a su esposo.

− Como su padre ¿verdad cachorro?

− Papapapapapapa.− repitió una y otra vez en respuesta a su padre.

− Ahora sabrás lo que es "acampar" bajo las estrellas.

Apagaron la luz y prendieron la lámpara de estrellas, se metieron a la "carpa" e Inuyasha conto algunos cuentos, usando algunos de los peluches para representarlos, al poco tiempo su hijo se quedo dormido, era lógico, ese día no había tomado su siesta.

− ¿Dormiremos aquí?

− ¡Claro!

− Mañana te dolerá todo y tienes que trabajar.− le recordó.

− No me importa, quiero disfrutar este día hasta el final.

− Entonces a dormir.− se acomodo junto a su esposo y él a su hijo al otro lado, teniendo así a sus dos amores a su lado.

Inuyasha vio a su pequeño dormir y sujetarle de la pijama, en definitiva haría todo lo posible por llegar antes de que se durmiera. No quería perderse las cosas importantes en la vida de su hijo y por supuesto tenía que encargarle ese hermanito o hermanita.

**...**

**Muchas gracias por los mensajes, me alegra que les gustaran las historias, me hacen tan feliz nos leemos en otra ocasión.**

**11/05/2013**


	4. Risas

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

* * *

**Risas**

Dentro de una habitación se escuchan las risitas enérgicas infantiles de un bebe y las de un hombre, su padre. A pesar de ser ya la hora de dormir y casi media noche, al pequeño no se le veían las intensiones de tener sueño.

Su padre lo había intentado cansar por todos los medios posibles, jugar al caballito, ponerlo en su caminadora, leerle cuentos, darle de comer, bañarlo, entretenerlo con sus juguetes... Para ser un bebe de seis meses Hikaru tenía mucha energía.

− Mira lo alto que estas cachorro.− le decía su padre al alzarlo sobre su cabeza, provocando que su hijo riera más fuerte.

− Si nos acostamos y apagamos las luces ¿crees que se duerma?− pregunto una somnolienta madre.

− Podemos intentar.

Apagaron las luces, quedando solo prendida una lámpara de noche en forma de panda, Kagome se acostó seguida por su esposo y dejaron a su pequeño en medio de ambos, lo intentaron acobijar pero por más que querían que se quedara quieto movía sus piernas y brazos, logrando quitarse la manta.

− Hikaru, es hora de dormir, mañana seguimos jugando.− le decía Inuyasha intentando arroparlo.− Apaga la lámpara, espero que si ve todo oscuro se duerma.− le dijo a su esposa y ella obedeció.

En cuanto la luz se apago el llanto de su hijo no se hizo esperar, de inmediato Kagome encendió de nuevo la lámpara y Hikaru dejo de llorar.

− Pequeño ya hay que dormir, no te has dormido desde tu siesta de medio día.− le decía Kagome a su bebe mientras acariciaba su pequeña melena negra.

Hikaru la veía divertido con sus ojitos miel, ya se había movido tanto que ya estaba descubierto de nuevo, logro girarse sobre su estomago y ahora intentaba levantarse, pero al ver que aun no podía se decidió a gatear hasta llegar a la cara de su padre.

− Quieres seguir jugando ¿verdad?− pregunto al sentir que su nariz era apretada por unas pequeñas manos regordetas.

Inuyasha lo tomo en brazos y lo alzo, subiéndolo y bajándolo, Hikaru solo extendía sus brazos y piernas, mientras los movía con mucha energía.

− Es increíble que aun no esté cansado ¿Segura que su comida no tenía otra cosa?

− Claro que no, saco tu energía eso es todo.− dijo mientras se acostaba más cerca de él.− Mientras vaya creciendo su hiperactividad seguirá en aumento, así que más te vale que sigas en forma, cuando ya camine o gatee más será como un tsunami, destrozara todo a su paso.− bromeó e Inuyasha le sonrió, se ladeo un poco y beso a su esposa.

− Ni me lo digas, que de solo pensarlo ya estoy cansado.

De pronto escucharon los quejidos de su hijo y es que su padre lo había dejado suspendido arriba.

− Con esté bodoque ya no necesito de pesas.− bromeo al volverlo a subir y bajar.

− Espero no se mareé, que pobre del que está bajo suyo.

− Jaja muy graciosa.

− Y dime... ¿Qué paso con eso de que querías por lo menos tres hijos?− pregunto con burla.

− Ya me lo estoy pensando.

− Tonto, eso ni tú te lo crees, te apuesto que en menos de lo que pensamos nos dirán que tendremos otro.− le reclamo al estar consciente de que cada que podían Inuyasha la hacía suya.

− Lo sé, pero pondré todo de mi parte para que esa noticia llegue al menos cuando este cachorro tenga tres años.

− Yo lo sigo entreteniendo, mañana debes levantarte a primera hora.− le ofreció Kagome al verle bostezar.

− No, está bien, me eh desvelado más por el trabajo y mi cachorro vale más.

Se volvió a escuchar más fuerte la risa de su hijo, ya que su padre le hizo trompetillas en la pancita al ver que su pijama se había subido.

− ¿Te gustan?− pregunto y Hikaru se revolvió entre los brazos de su padre.− No tan fuerte te puedes caer.− le advirtió pero no dejo de moverse hasta que su padre volvió hacerle trompetillas, quería más de aquel juego.

Era la una menos ocho cuando Hikaru ya tenía sus ojitos entrecerrados.

− Me parece que ahora si ya se va a dormir.− menciono Kagome.

− Ya era hora, me duelen ya los brazos ¿segura que pesa seis kilos?

− Muy segura.

Inuyasha tomo a su cachorro y lo acostó sobre su pecho, de inmediato este se acomodo y quedandose dormido, sujetando la playera de su padre.

− Se va a caer.

− No se cae.

− Ponlo en medio.

− Ven acá.− atrajo a su esposa con un brazo y la rodeó.− Confía en mí, no lo dejaré caer, además te quiero junto a mí.

− De acuerdo, pero si se te cae date por muerto.

− Lo sé, lo sé.

Y casi de inmediato se quedaron dormidos, siendo alumbrados por la suave luz que les brindaba una lámpara de panda.

**...**

**Después de mucho, les traigo esta corta historia, que deseó disfrutarán.**

**05/08/2013**


End file.
